fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HeartLock/Bete Noire
Summary '''Bête Noire', commonly referred to as Betty, is an OC created by Camila Cuevas and the main antagonist of Glitchtale Season 2. As the SOUL of Fear, originally playing nice at first, Betty's motives are revealed in that she was made to make sure humans and monsters never live in peace. Appearance Betty appears as a pre-teen girl with brown hair that has tips of pink on the edges. She wears a torn magenta skirt and a light purple turtleneck with knee-high boots. Personality Betty originally appeared as a nice, innocent, and kind young girl who always seemed cheerful and smiling. But it turned out this was all a facade, Betty, in reality, is a sadistic, cruel, and violent person that loves hurting others emotionally and physically, as shown when she tricked Undyne into killing Alphys. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | 7-B, Higher overtime, Uknown '''with her existence '''Name: Betty, Bete Noire, Amber Lightvale (formerly), Agate Lightvale (Betty soul is Agate soul) Origin: Glitchtale Gender: Inapplicable, appears female Age: 13 physically and 29 mentally, 300+ chronologically (Has been dormant for this long) Classification: Magical Humanoid Construct, SOUL of FEAR, A Spell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with many weapons, Magic and Absorption of it, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3. Doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breath), Perception Manipulation (Caused Asriel to see her as Chara, while Sans was likely excluded), Soul Manipulation, Can take control of enemy attacks with Rhabdophobia, Body Control (able to extend HATE tentacles from her body), Life and Summoning (summoned a plethora of Pink Creatures with enough magic), Immortality (Types 1 and 2. Does not age and was unaffected by fatal wounds such as parts of her face being blasted off, even before she restored it), Telekinesis (Used this to pull Undyne's spear out of a wall after she killed Alphys), Soul Reading (Knew everything that Frisk, Asgore, Asriel, and Sans had done just by looking at them in the eye) and Statistics Amplification (through absorption of souls and the presence of fear). | Akumu '''has Shapeshifting/Transformation (Akumu is able to take the form of Betty), Size Manipulation, Body Control, Flight, Healing (Akumu can give a piece of his soul to Betty to heal her), and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Contains souls within a pocket reality). | All powers from '''HATE are Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate her arm, and likely up to half of her body, as she did so when Akumu used the HATE vial), Resurrection and Mind Control (Provided that she has access to their soul, Betty can use HATE to revive a dead person under her command.), Forcefield Creation (Bete conjured a humungous dome of HATE around the part of the canyon where she was fighting Frisk), Energy Manipulation, Hypersonic.| Black Beast abilities are Accelerated Development (She was able to increases her power, most notably when she was initially damaged by Mettaton EX's Spotlight, but later was able to walk through it when it was empowered by Mettaton NEO), Energy Manipulation (creates energy shape arrows), Aura (During the second fight against Frisk, she releases a high amount of energy from her body), Body Control (After she fuses with Kumu she regains her abilities), Resistance to Power Nullification (Took a hit by Jessica's AMR), and Energy Manipulation (She empowered Mettaton's Stoplight). limited Non-Corporeal (She is able to make herself look human, a floating blob, distorting her appearance, and even taken the appearance of Agate in the fight against Mettaton), Matter Manipulation/Creation (created a forcefield from nothing and has created weapons from her soul) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Defeated Gaster and Alphys) | At least City Block level+, likely Multi-City Block level (Managed to hold her own against Undyne the Undying, who previously stomped her base form) | City level (After gathering enough magic for a few hours due to the pink creatures, she stated that she could wipe out the entire city), Higher overtime (Will only continue to grow stronger perpetually), Unknown (Frisk said that Bete is a threat to the timeline if she is not kill.) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Gaster) | At least Subsonic+ '(She was able to escape Frisk's attack that can damage a crayon) | At least '''Subsonic+ '(Betty can move at speeds that make looks like she is teleporting.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Superhuman (Can throw large debris across a stadium) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | At least City Block Class+, likely Multi-City Block level | City Class, Higher with the help of Kumuzilla Durability: At least City Block level+ | At least City Block level+, likely Multi-City Block level, Regeneration makes her difficult to kill | City level, Higher overtime, Regeneration, and Accelerated Development make her difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of meters with her magic, tens of kilometers with blobs Standard Equipment: Akumu, HATE vial, Pink Creature(s), and Kumuzilla Intelligence: Above average (Fooled everyone into thinking she was innocent, including Frisk. Planned out an attack on Toriel's school that was ultimately successful.) She also a Skill fighter because Agate was, in fact, a very skilled and experienced fighter. Who’s a soul is what Betty is based off. Weaknesses: Betty is rather arrogant, and toys with her opponents when she has a clear upper hand, preferring to instill FEAR and break their DETERMINATION. She underestimates her new opponents which have cost her battles. She doesn't strategize, rather she opts for brute force to defeat her opponents. She must constantly feed on magic in order to live. Anyone with enough willpower can counteract her fear-based techniques.| Same as before, but she is constantly generating magic. When consuming the hate itself was a bad idea because it limited the powers she could use from that point and on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spear Of Fear.gif|Spear Of Fear Illusion Casting.gif|Illusion Casting Rhadophobia.gif|Rhadophobia Bete Noire gif.gif|Energy Manipulation/Aura Bete_Scythe_Spin.gif|Akumu (Weapon of Nightmare) Capture_20190202181248.png|Kumuzilla *'Spear of Fear:' Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take others, souls, usually by throwing it. *'Weapon of Nightmares:' Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself. *'Illusion Casting:' Betty can cause others to hallucinate by making them see false visions, such as when she tricked Asriel into seeing Chara. *'Rhabdophobia:' Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. *'Energy Manipulation: '''When Bete and Akumu can release energy from them and form/use it for their own need. *'Pink Creatures and Kumuzilla: The pink creatures are used as soldiers and soul gatherers for Bete while Kumuzilla is her strongest creation that can wipe out an entire city. '''Key: Base | Post Hate Vial | "Black Beast" Themes: Bete Noire, Fearless Terror, and Neo Fear Other Notable Victories: Sabrina (Puella Magi Adifligo Systema) Sabrina's Profile (Speed was equal) Chara (Glitchtale) Chara's Profile (Both were 7-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts